


A Field Of Stars

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Shore Leave, black and white, kiss, shuttle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: On shore leave, Kirk and Spock share a moment under the moonlight.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206659
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	A Field Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitribbles/gifts).



> [image ID:] A black and white illustration of Kirk kissing Spock on the cheek. They're both standing in front o a window. Spock is laughing. The Galileo shuttle is parked in the background, outside on the grass, and it's nighttime, so there are stars out. And a crescent moon. [End Image ID]

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr.](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/645493262952579072/image-id-a-black-and-white-illustration-of-kirk)


End file.
